A wide variety of agronomically harmful insects, acarids and nematodes are efficiently and effectively controlled by 2-aryl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole compounds.
It is an object of this invention to provide a convenient, direct method for the preparation of arylpyrrole compounds suitable for use in insect, acarid and nematode control. It is another object of this invention to provide a readily utilizable source of important intermediates in the manufacture of further 2-aryl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole compounds.